A Moments Impact
by Fandomoverload5
Summary: They say one second can change your life. "KAGEYAMA OPEN YOUR EYES" With one breath, everything could change. "Come on, please stay with me" And with each heart beat we face many of those changes. "There's so much blood..." Until there's nothing. "Please... Stay with me"


Hinata stuck his lip out at the setters' anger.

"Please just one more try"

Kageyama grumbled at the request. For the past week and a half Hinata had been trying to teach Kageyama how to ride a bicycle.

"I'll hold onto the seat the whole time,"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Kageyama mounted the bike once again and rested a foot on the pedal.

"Whenever you're ready"

Kageyama slowly started to pedal the bike, picking up momentum quickly.

Hinata released the seat, slowing his own pace after doing so.

"You're doing it!"

"When I fall I'm going to come over there and hurt you!" Kageyamas front tire turned quickly, causing him to jerk left and right.

"You promised not to let go"

Hinata laughed as the setter turned the bike around. He looked relieved to finally know how to ride on his own.

"Are we done for today?" Kageyama stopped the bike and planted one foot firmly on the ground.

"I still can't believe you don't know how to ride a bike"

Kageyama scoffed at the shorter boy, "I never needed to posses this skill before you came along"

He dismounted the bike and walked it over to Hinatas garage, Hinata following closely behind him.

The two boys walked back inside and up to Hinatas room.

Kageyama stared at the mess of random items costing Hinatas floor.

"You are a mess. Is that the science homework? Due yesterday?"

Hinata laughed and climbed onto his bed. "Wanna go into town?"

Kageyama sighed, "town is about three miles south of here"

Hinata laughed, "there's some stores about half a mile that way" Hinata pointed out the widow while staring pleadingly at the setter.

"Fine," Kageyama walked back over to the door, not waiting for Hinata.  
Hinata leaped off the mattress and over to the doorway.

"Yay!" He exclaimed loudly "you're gonna love it" Hinata had caught up with Kageyama and was filling him in on all the shops in the small center.

Hinata led Kageyama outside and towards the town, excited to showcase all the places he loved.

"The next showing is at 10:30 P.M."

Kageyama stared at the board after checking his watch.

"What time is it now?"

"10:06,"

"Good thing. It's like the saying goes, 'at least it's not AM'"

"In what world is that a saying?"

Hinata smiled and dragged Kageyama into the theatre.

He had called him mother only moments before to fill her in on their current movie viewing.

"this movie better be good" Kageyama said, waiting for his popcorn.

"Don't worry I'm sure is awesome"

"Man that was great" Kageyama said, smiling slightly.

"Are they gonna make a sequel?" Kageyama turned to Hinata, as if he knew the movie franchise plans.

"I don't know, it's late we should get going" Hinata checked his phone for any missed calls.

"Time check"

"12:26"

Kageyamas eye went wide, "it's after midnight? We've been out late"

Hinata nodded, laughing slightly.

"Now we have to walk home in the dark, don't get scared by the ghosts"

Kageyama laughed, "I'm not afraid of ghosts, I'm not a dumbass"

Hinata nodded sarcastically, pocketing his phone.

"Let's go"

The two walked out the door and across the parking lot.

Hinata would never admit he was afraid of the dark in a million years so he decided instead to talk.

"I love the scene towards the end when the guy was all pow and gwaah"

Kageyama snickered into his hand. They walked until they were out of the parking lot and onto the road, shrouded in darkness.

"Hold on," Hinata pulled out his phone and flipped on the flashlight setting.

"You know it wasn't that cool"

"Yeah like you can do a backflip! I bet you can't even walk backwards!"

Kageyama grinned, shadows dancing across his face as the hand-held light source moved.

He turned and walked backwards, laughing at Hinata a step behind him.

"See? I have coordination"

Hinata laughed at the setter. "Do you want a trophy?"

Kageyama thought for a moment then said "actually can I have one of those sashes with the words ' ' written on it?"

"Do you want a tiara too?"

Hinata turned at the last moment to see headlights two feet away.

In the split second before the car crashed Hinata thought 'Kageyama' and gripped his hand.

He felt excruciating pain in his left side. From his shoulder to his ankle pain was all that could be felt. Complete and authentic agony radiated through him as he and the other boy screamed in distress.

Hinatas head slammed on the hood then the force of that impact sent him to the ground. Due to his height, Kageyamas head slammed through the windshield.

A moment later Hinata realizes what just happened. Hinata attempted to get up but fell back to the ground. He laid there, silently willing himself to get up.

"Kageyama?" He sputtered out, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Kageyama?" Hinata was worried now. Hinata cracked his eyes open and was met with the blinding light from the headlights. From the angle he was at all he could see was Kageyamas legs, bent at the knees, dangling over the edge of the hood.

Hinata lifted the hand that was once in Kageyamas up to touch him.

Hinata groaned and peeled himself off the ground into a sitting position. He stared at the blood trail on the ground coming from his arm. He reached out to touch his arm and felt a warm liquid.

The car threw him across the asphalt causing his skin to be pulled apart.

He tried to move his arm and cried out in pain. After the initial shock set in, he was noticing more and more injuries.

Hinata pulled the small piece of glass from his temple and tossed it on the ground.

He sat there for a moment then called his friend again. "Kageyama please! Are you okay?" Still no response.

Hinata wondered why the driver hasn't done anything. He hobbled on three limbs over the drivers side door.

Hinata knocked loudly on the window. "Hey man what the hell? Can you help us?"

Hinata hefted himself up, just high enough to see in the window. The man was slumped over the steering wheel, his own blood dripping onto the ground below.

Hinata fell backwards, more pain shooting through his body.

"Oh my god oh my god..." Hinata went to reach for his cellphone when he remembered that he was holding it when the car hit.

"Shit..." Hinata dragged himself back over to the car and pulled the door open. Hinata reached up and checked the man for a pulse. Hinata sat there, waiting for something.

All he needed was a quick breath, a small heartbeat. Even just a flutter of the eyelashes would've been enough.

Then his eyes wandered through the dark to see Kageyamas torso.

He was slammed through the windshield and onto the dashboard.

"Oh my god Kageyama!" Hinata scrambled up and limped around the hood of the car.

"Kageyama oh my god" Hinata hefted himself up on the hood and next to Kageyama.

"H-hin..." Kageyamas hand twitched.

Hinata quickly laced his fingers through Kageyamas while using his good hand to check the dark haired boys head for injuries.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Hinata pulled his right hand away from Kageyamas face. Blood coated the tips of his fingers and dropped down his palm.

"Do-don't be nervous" Hinata stutters, placing his hand behind Kageyamas head.

"You sound more nervous than me" Kageyama choked out, barely above a whisper.

Hinata pulled himself up and laid next to Kageyama. He brushed away the glass by Kageyamas face.

"What are we gonna do? My phone was destroyed"

Kageyama smiled slightly. "We... wait,"

His breath was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"What are you smiling about" Hinata breathed out, smiling slightly as well.

"You look pretty in this light"

Hinata stared at the setter. He smoothed Kageyamas hair off his face.

"Don't die okay" Hinata smiled at the setter.

After an hour the car shut off, drenching the two in darkness.

"I'm afraid of the dark" Hinata muttered against Kageyamas neck.

"Me too"

They sat there for ten minutes when a car came barreling down the road. It stopped with a screech, almost crashing into the first car.

The driver screamed from within the car. "Oh my god" a women got out of the car and slammed the door.

She ran over to the two boys laying on the hood and covered in blood.

Hinata heard her calling 911 so he focused his attention on his friend.

"I..." Kageyamas voice trailed off while his eyelids fluttered shut.

"KAGEYAMA OPEN YOUR EYES" Hinata stared at the boy, shaking him slightly. "Come on please stay with me"

Hinata ignored the red pool he had been laying in.

"...there's so much blood" he muttered, shifting his weight.

Kageyamas face went slack along with his arms.

"Kageyama" Hinata breathed out "please...stay with me"


End file.
